Eternidad
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Los ves llorar en medio del silenció de la iglesia, la muerte flota entre los ataudes de los dos muchachos. "Te echan mucho de menos" "Idiota lloran por ti". Dos amantes que en vida no pudieron estar juntos. En muerte vivirán su amor para la eternidad.


Hola!

Paranoias antiguas que encontre en mi ordenador y decidí subir ^^U

En serio es que no puedo nunca subir nada T^T estoy intentando también preparar la continuación del "el placer de comer su comida" y tengo One-shots empezados pero… es el insti que me roba la energía

Espero que guste :D

* * *

Titulo: Eternidad

Pareja: PrussiaxRomano

Summary: Los vez llorar en medio del silenció de la iglesia. "Te echan mucho de menos" "Idiota lloran por ti". Dos amantes que en vida no pudieron estar juntos. En muerte vivirán su amor para la eternidad.

* * *

Silencio. Réquiem. Lagrimas saladas. Cierras los ojos. El presente y el pasado se difuminan. Ves llorar a personas a quién quieres. Otras a quién odias. Ves a tus padres que están allí. A tu madre que abraza a tu hermano. A tu mejor amigo, a su mejor amigo, a quién amas, a quién detestas, a quién ama, a quién odia.

Sientes un agujero en el pecho, algo te asfixia, algo te falta. Quieres correr en esa iglesia, llegar al ataúd. Llorar, pero tus ojos están secos. Gritar, pero no salé tu voz. Los vuelves a mirar a todos. Ves a su hermano. Llora, rompiendo su dura fachada. Él llora.

Ves a sus padres, ellos lloran. No como los míos piensas. Ves a su novia abrazada a su mejor amigo, consolándose mutuamente. Ves a tu novio llorando con su mejor amigo. A ellos les falta algo. Algo importante, algo que se fue y ya no está. No. Algo no. Alguien.

-Te echan mucho de menos.

Una voz. Un susurro que ninguno de los otros oyen demasiado sumidos en su tristeza, solo tus orejas parecen oír lo. Una voz gruesa que todos desearían oír.

-Idiota lloran por ti.

Tu voz por fin sale, débil e apagada. Te vuelve a doler el pecho. Allí donde antes latía tu corazón.

-Claro que si, ¿pero no es bonito pensar que lloran por los dos?

Volviste a enfocar tu mirada a tu madre. No ha derramado aún ni una sola lágrima.

-No quiero engañarme. Nadie me echa de menos.

-No digas eso. Seguro que te extrañan.

-¿Quién iba a extrañarme?

-El grandioso yo.-Lo miraste sorprendido.

-Pero estas en este lado conmigo.

-Y no te dejare en toda la eternidad.-te dio un suave beso, una pequeña escena de felicidad entre tanto sufrimiento.

- Estúpido. ¿Y ellos?

Tu mirada se poso en la chica, la que él amaba. Tu mirada se poso en el chico, con quién tu estabas. Aunque les engañabais en vida, sentías que en muerte eso seguía estando mal.

-Vivirán, lo superaran, se enamorarán. Y cuando volvieran a vernos… Ja no sentirían amor por nosotros.-Te dedico una dulce sonrisa.- No te dejare escapar. Te quiero.

A lo lejos tu mejor amigo pasa inadvertido. Algunos dicen que parece un espíritu. Él se acerca a ambos ataúdes, observando el rostro sereno de los chicos.

Algunos dicen que parece un fantasma, aunque tenga cuerpo. Dicen que habla con los muertos. Aunque eso solo es un rumor.

Mattew te saluda, un poco feliz por que tú hayas encontrado el verdadero amor, algo triste por perderte.

Le devuelves el saludo. Él te desea que seas feliz, que él te extrañará y velará por tu recuerdo. Le pide que te cuide y no te haga sufrir.

-Quizás en el más allá veáis a Yakaterina. Decid le que aún la quiero.

Y ambos decidís iros. La iglesia ja no es vuestro sitio. Os despedís de todos. Aun que no os oigan ni os vean. Cogidos de la mano os vais hacía lo incierto.

Mattew se queda atrás observando los ataúdes. Pequeños cortes sin sanar resaltan en la piel blanquecina. Murieron juntos en ese accidente. Serán enterrados juntos. Y vivirán eternamente juntos. El rubio mira triste los cadáveres.

-Al menos os podrían haber puesto en el mismo ataúd.

Él ja no llora. Casi se podría decir que es un poco feliz. Deja una rosa a cada uno.

Una roja para Lovino.

Una blanca para Gilbert.

Unos amantes que en vida no pudieron estar juntos libremente.

Y en la muerte sus destinos se juntaron. Para amarse sin esconderse.

Para toda la eternidad.

* * *

¿Se a notado que he colado una referencia a CanadaxUkraina xD?

Se aceptan tomatazos, pasta, piedras, bombas, pedidos, insultos y demás...

Rewiews?


End file.
